


Red Sea Love Resort

by CATCHINGDIVERGENTFire123



Series: Twitter Dreams [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Festivals, Gen, I can't believe this is my comeback to writing fanfiction, In this house we love and respect twitter mutuals, Inspired by Twitter, Music, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATCHINGDIVERGENTFire123/pseuds/CATCHINGDIVERGENTFire123
Summary: By the off chance of a couple of (semi) drunk friends, you get Chris Evans' number.
Relationships: Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/Reader, Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: Twitter Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795567
Kudos: 15





	Red Sea Love Resort

**Author's Note:**

> We love and respect our twitter mutual. @chriswhorevans this is for you

Coachella was everything it was hyped up to be and more. There was loud music, nice food, and even better drinks. However, there were also groups of inebriated people, vomit, and a pounding in your skull that just would not go away. You and three of your other friends had just left an Imagine Dragons performance and were currently on your way to a food and drink stand. Since you and your friends had been here for a couple of hours already, you were all slightly buzzed. So, when one of your friends tapped you on the shoulder and pointed you in the direction of a random man, you gave them an odd look. 

"......Chris Evans." Chris Evans? You had taken a better look at the man and indeed it was actually Chris Evans. He was sporting a beard and longer hair, but it was undeniably him. Now that you think about it, he kinda looks like his character Ari Levinson from "Red Sea Diving Resort". You were soon snapped back out of your thoughts when one of your friends nudged you on the shoulder. Noticing the conspirational look in all of there eyes, you internally groaned and prepared yourself for doing something that may damage your dignity. 

"What is it?"

"Why don't you go and...you know...talk to him?" All of your friends shook their heads in agreement. You just look at them like they merged into a three-headed dragon. Talking? To Chris Evans? _**You?**_ The alcohol could not have been that strong for all of your friends to come up with some type of Wattpad, Archive Of Our Own, Fanfiction.net scenario. Stuff like that, hell not even stuff remotely close to that, did not happen to you. So obviously you shook your head no at your delusional companions, while simultaneously making a mental note to let them never touch alcohol around you again. 

"Well since you want to be a wuss, I'll go talk to him." And before you could even stop them, they were gone. Something in your stomach curdled and you prayed to God that your "brave comrade" didn't get you all kicked out of Coachella for harassment, but that would make an interesting story to tell once you got back home. Shaking away those thoughts, you focus your attention on your friend who was actively talking to a very handsome and renowned actor just a few feet in front of you. They weren't close enough for you to hear their conversation but you could clearly hear Chris, _The Chris Evans_ , laugh at your one of your friend's corny jokes. Surprisingly, he looked your way and cracked a bit of a smile. If your heart could've stopped and restarted itself it would've. But this wasn't a movie and you were still a few feet from a man you idolized. Also, you had come to realize that your friend had probably told him about one of your more embarrassing tales from your early academic career. A slight buzz in your pocket alerted you to a new text.

"Name's Chris. You?- 6173045673

A blush appeared on your cheeks, but you were slightly confused. Why wouldn't he just come up to you and talk to you? Your confusion started to grow when you heard the sound of an alarm. It wasn't like an emergency alarm, but it was different. **Something was becoming different.**

_You awaken._

**Author's Note:**

> We still love and respect twitter mutuals.


End file.
